


Behind Closed Doors

by zonderliing



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pool Sex, Praise Kink, Scandalshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 16:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zonderliing/pseuds/zonderliing
Summary: The pool room is the one place Atem can truly relax, sometimes Seto helps him with that.





	Behind Closed Doors

It was late afternoon, the sun setting slowly and casting a pinkish glow across the city, making the already polished statues of the temple glisten in the lowering sun. The blinding light before it disappeared for the night made for the streets to be far emptier than they ever were during the day. Merchants packed up their stands and retired home for the night and just as they took their leave, the Pharaoh was also in his down time. 

His duties for the day completed and he appreciated the silence of the halls as the servants for the most part had retreated back to their own quarters for the day and left him to his peace. 

He strode with purpose, deep blue cape flowing gracefully as he walked briskly. His heels clicked against the clean tiled floors, reflecting the lights from the sun as it shone through the windows, peeking in and making his skin tingle slightly from the heat. 

He smiled to himself as he stopped in front of a pair of large golden doors, pushing with some force and letting out a soft grunt as they finally gave away with the sound of concrete sliding across the stone floor, grinding and rocky.  
He slipped through the crack and turned to shut it again, wincing at the harsh sound it made as he closed himself in. 

He breathed a sigh of relief once he was inside the room, hand falling from the door and rolling his shoulders back, taking a deep breath and appreciating the immediate assault on his nostrils from the smell of salts. He smiled besides that and turned around, pearly whites growing slowly more exposed as he walked deeper into the room and felt himself relax the further he entered. 

The room was large and for the most part empty, except for a curtain of beads that hung from the high ceiling and encased an inground tub the size of a swimming pool.  
It was already filled and steaming hot, the rest of the room only felt slightly clammy due to its size. 

Atem approached and dipped his hand forward to draw back the curtain of beads, they rattled against each other as he stepped forward and they fell closed once inside. 

There were stairs to enter the pool and a table off to the side, shining gold just as the rest of the room was. Large statues stood proudly on each corner of the pool and the rim was freshly polished in silvers and gold, not a drop of water out of place. 

He walked over to the table and slowly began to undress. He unclipped his cape and folded it nicely before placing it on the table and moving on to his waist, slipping out of his shirt after untying the knots in the back. The folded each garment slowly and carefully until he was standing naked, finally turning towards the pool. 

There were no windows to let in the glow of the setting sun however there were several torches lit that left the pool shimmering, looking like liquid gold. Atem breathed out evenly as he slowly walked into the pool, each step the water licked higher from his ankles to his calves and to his knees until he was walking leisurely in at the waist. His fingers skidded over the top of the water, appreciating the soft bubbles from the salt that had been mixed in. 

He moved to sit at a small grove in the edge of the pool, the water just reaching passed collar as he completely submerged his body with a heavy sigh. The water was just slightly too hot, the steam from it making him almost dizzy and this close the salt was nearly overwhelming but he welcomed it regardless.  
His muscles relaxed and he extended his arms over the edge of the pool and tilted his head back with his eyes closed, sighing once again as he let his stress melt away into the water.

 

He couldn’t have been sure how long he sat like that, he felt as though he could have fallen asleep with how calming the atmosphere made him feel however the familiar sound of the door scraping open caught his attention and he cracked a single eye open before closing it again and smiling despite himself. 

"Took you long enough." He said as he listened to the sound of the beads clicking together, signalling someone had entered the pool area. He heard a chuckle and opened his eyes fully to see Seto removing his hat and placing it down on the golden table next to his own belongings. Atem hummed and licked over his lips as he watched Seto shrug his shoulders, back towards the man in the tub and his garments tugged off inch by inch. Atem’s eyes following each slip of fabric as they revealed creamy tan skin, glistening in the reflection of the torch lights. Taunt muscles flexing as Seto stripped, gold and blue garbs dropping to the floor and finally stepping out of his last piece of clothing before he walked to the steps to ease himself into the steaming pool.  
“I had other duties to attend to, not that you cared as you had already run off to start without me.” He closed his eyes as long fingers trailed down the railing, steadying himself as he walked into the water which rippled with every step.  
Atem smiled and rolled his eyes before pushing off the wall, meeting Seto halfway as he descended into the water. He reached up and grabbed Seto by the waist, pulling him down faster, growing impatient. He hated how the other was able to resist him though, taller and stronger than he would ever be.  
“A greedy man, you are.” Seto mused and opened his eyes slowly to meet a deep violet staring up at him with an intensity he hadn’t been expecting. He let a smile grow slowly, pulling at his lips until he couldn’t contain it, reaching to wrap his arms around Atem’s neck, the Pharaoh leaning into the embrace and their lips came together like magnets. 

Atem dragged his nails down Seto’s back, trying to draw him closer and he groaned at the feeling, his voice, though muffled by the Pharaoh’s mouth, still echoed off the walls and seemed louder than he’d ever wanted to be. Seto reached up to grab a fistful of the back of Atem’s hair, tugging hard and earning a groan in return. He smirked against the Pharaoh’s lips, initiating a small challenge that neither would soon back down from. 

Seto wasn’t entirely sure how this series of events had come about, how somehow it had become routine to meet together, alone in the bath room where they were free to do as they pleased away from prying eyes. His mind still continued to cloud every time his lips locked with the Pharaoh’s, despite how many times they had been through this together it never seemed to make his heart beat any less. 

He stepped forward, guiding Atem back slowly, their lips still locked passionately, a fury of tongue and teeth as they licked and sucked in messy rhythms, hands roaming to touch as much as they possibly could. Atem was greedy and although he knew they had as much time as they needed tonight, he couldn’t help but want it all in that instant. He felt the familiar lip of the pool against his calves, sitting back and pulling Seto over him. The brunette braced himself against the edge of the pool, hovering and trapping the other below him. 

Their lips broke apart briefly to just stare at each other, already breathing hard and heavy, the air thick and difficult to breathe as the pool continued to steam around them. Seto already felt dizzy however it wasn’t an unwelcomed feeling.  
He leaned forward and pressed his knee between Atem’s legs, the Pharaoh eagerly spreading them open and leaning up for another kiss, his hand reaching to guide Seto down and this time when their lips met again it was slower and more passionate. 

Atem licked slowly over the others smooth lips, soft and warm against his tongue before it slipped into his mouth. Seto grazed his teeth across the intrusion, sucking on it slowly and sensually, loving the way Atem’s fingers curled in his hair at the feeling. He gasped quietly as Seto grazed his tip to bite at Atem’s lip, the noise echoing around them, quiet except for their breathing and the soft sound of water droplets. 

“Seto. Wait-“ He tried to get the others attention, squirming slightly to free himself of the assault of kisses. Seto’s lips grazing every inch of flesh he could reach, grazing Atems throat and shoulder as he twisted his head away to speak.  
Atem groaned softly at the feeling, the brush of the others lips making his head spin and his cock twitch slowly to life. He knew he wanted more than this if only Seto would let him speak without the distraction of hickeys being sucked into his throat.  
“I said wait.” His tone turned dark and he let out a soft hiss as he felt teeth sink into his flesh particularly hard, his grip tightened in the man’s hair, yanking him back with more force than intended which made Seto growl in turn. Their eyes met, Seto looking thoroughly pleased with himself, gaze shifting to watch the color bloom over Atems sun kissed skin.  
“Your King ordered you to stop, yet you continue.” Atem let his grip slowly falter, dropping it to Setos shoulders and dragging his nails slowly down his chest. He hadn’t missed the way the other had shuddered with his tone of voice, he knew what worked with Seto, knew he secretly liked to be told what to do and how to do it, especially in these situations. 

“My apologies, Pharaoh.” Seto tried to sound serious but there was a slight smile as he spoke, bowing his head slightly to try and conceal it.  
“How should I repay you for my doing?” He waited to lift his head, feeling Atem’s graceful fingers trace the outline of his jaw before pulling his chin up and forward for another kiss, soft and lingering. 

“Switch places with me.” He licked over his lips and Seto nodded, the water sloshing around them as they traded, Seto about to sit however Atem shook his head slowly and patted the edge of the pool. Seto hummed and rolled his shoulders back before stepping up to sit on the ledge. He shivered as the air hit his body, now fully exposed out of the pool, a chill making him shiver and although the steam made it so it wasn’t particularly cold, it was enough to give him goosebumps and cause his nipples to harden.  
He glanced down, seeing Atem licking his lips again, and Seto’s face flushed red in a blush, looking away as he gripped the edge hard enough to turn his knuckles white.  
“Atem…” He started slowly, resisting as the Pharaoh moved to spread his legs but eventually gave in. He spread them enough to make room for the other to move between them, reaching up to cover his mouth as Atem leaned forward and promptly took the head of the others cock into his mouth. Seto groaned, his entire body shuddering with another wave of goosebumps but this time his entire body felt warm. 

“Atem.” He breathed again, the man in question looking up from his position between the others legs, still standing in the pool. He hummed in the form of a question but Seto remained silent.  
Atems mouth was hot, his tongue wet and slowly swirling around the head of Setos throbbing dick. He pulled off for a moment, nuzzling into Seto’s thigh as he held his cock in his hand and stroked him with a firm grip. Seto shuddered again, biting a knuckle to hold back his sounds as Atems thumb grazed a vein along the underside of his dick which felt particularly good. They had done this several times before, every time better than the last as Atem made a purpose to memorize every detail that made Seto positively squirm. 

“You don’t need to hold back, Seto. No one will hear you except for me.” Atem urged as he glanced up, seeing Seto attempt to muffle his sounds. The Pharaoh shifted again, stroking the base of Seto’s shaft as he took the tip into his mouth again, licking over the small bead of precum that had started to form, and swallowing it purposely.  
Seto could hardly find it in himself to watch, his dick twitching as he saw the way Atems tongue peeked out to lick him without hesitation. Confidence in every stroke of his fist and tongue, large eyes staring up, vulnerable yet full of authority, demanding him to come.  
Seto groaned and let himself lean back to lay against the edge of the pool, hips bucking up into the others mouth with a moan. He threw an arm across his face, breath hard and heavy with the thick foggy air.  
“Atem!” He cried, fingers curling and nails digging into the palm of his hand, thighs tensing and he did his best to do anything but thrust back up into that warm and welcoming heat, about to warn his King that he wouldn’t last long however before he could the feeling was gone. 

His ears were ringing and it took him a moment to realize everything had stopped, vaguely registering the sound of water splashing and eventually deciding to remove his arm from his face and to sit up. 

His cock straining against his stomach, leaking slowly and unfinished and twitching angrily. He had been so close it almost hurt now.  
“Atem?” He squinted at the man who was only a foot away from him, out of the pool now and digging through a basket.  
“Don’t move.” He called over his shoulder, and Seto didn’t think he could even if he had wanted to, his legs feeling numb and boneless.  
Atem walked back over several seconds later after presumably finding what he had been searching for. His naked wet feet slapping against the floor as he padded over, taking in seat in Setos lap which made the man raise a questioning brow.  
“Is this to be my punishment? Left unsatisfied?” Seto still did not move, wishing not to be reprimanded a second time in one sitting.  
He was distracted without an answer as Atem leaned forward and kisses the man again, their tongues swirling together and Seto could taste his own bitterness on Atem’s tongue. He reached up to hold the other on the hips as he felt him leaning forward, trying to ignore the throbbing between his legs calling for desperate attention, he dared not beg for it though.

Seto let his thoughts cloud over, getting lost in the haze as Atem kissed him over and over, thoroughly distracted but his skilled tongue licking over his teeth and sucking his lips until they were wet and swollen.  
Atem reached between them blindly, angling himself before sinking his hips down to take Seto’s cock. The brunette, gasped and pulled away from the kiss, pressing his forehead against Atems shoulder and breathing in the thick musk building between them. His fingers dug into his sides and Atem groaned at the pain which wasn’t unwelcome. 

Seto’s jaw fell slack, the words failing to form as he felt himself sinking into a slick, wet warmth. Having failed to notice Atem stretching himself open and preparing himself with the special lubrication from the basket.  
“Pharaoh.” He breathed, listening carefully for the others soft groans as he wiggled his hips until he was comfortably completely seated in Seto’s lap. Atem let out a whine as his body adjusted to the others girth, squirming slightly to the feeling of Seto dragging his nails down his stomach and thighs. 

“You’re beautiful.” He whispered, lifting his head to see Atem with his eyes closed and head tilted back, throat on display with all the colorfully dark spots that littered his skin.  
“Look at you.” He whispered again, kissing the Pharaohs stomach and chest as his hands roamed to worship his king.  
Atem hummed pleasantly, smiling and lowering his head to look Seto in the eyes. There was a moment of silence as they just looked at each other, Atem reaching up and taking hold of Seto’s face to kiss him again, wrapping his arms around his neck to hold him and Seto returned the gesture but holding him around the waist, pulling him into a hug. 

They kissed slowly before Seto jerked his hips and made Atem gasp, crying out as he did it again and begged for more. Atems cock slapping against his stomach as he bounced, using his legs to support himself and ride Seto in a slow rhythm.  
Seto leaned back, laying down as he gripped Atem by the hip and ass, pulling him to meet each thrust. His heels digging into the floor to give himself more power, jerking his hips up and driving his cock deep inside Atem with each dominant thrust. Atems hands trapping Seto below as his nails grazed the floor above the other’s shoulders, crying out in pleasure with each movement. 

His cries grew louder and louder, the echoes spurring Seto on, holding the other with a strong grip to meet each thrust.  
“More.” Atem growled out, his tone dark and demanding, opening his eyes to look down at Seto who had been staring up at him the whole time.  
The priest chuckled and sank his fingers into the silky tanned skin at Atems side, rolling over to flip them so the Pharaoh was now on his back and Seto between his legs. Atem moaned loudly at the movement, wrapping his legs around Setos waist and locking his ankles.  
“Come for me.” His tone still deep and filled with authority, commanding the priest to take him and fill him with the most honest and greedy of pleasures.  
Seto smiled honestly and leaned down to kiss the other who graciously reciprocated before he started to move again. Hips pounding hard enough to make Atem scream with every movement, heads spinning with lust as they moved together, working towards their climax. 

Atem felt wave after wave of pleasure wash over his body, making him see white every time Seto fucked into him particularly hard and hit just the right spot. He threw his head back, arching his spine off the floor and cried out, panting hard as he descended into a state of absolute euphoria.  
“Please.” He managed to gasp out, his body tensing as he neared his climax, thighs tightening around Setos waist, clawing at his biceps for something to ground him and hold him down to reality as his orgasm took him over. He spilled over his own stomach, crying out as Seto continued to thrust until he reached his own climax, making Atem moan as he was filled with warm seed. The two leaning forward to kiss, hot and messy as they came down from their high. Seto broke from the kiss, leaning their foreheads together as they panted, and breathing in each other’s space. 

As their hearts settled and their breathing returned to normal, Atem slowly burst into a fit of giggles. Seto smiled in turn and peppered the others face and skin with tender kisses. They slowly moved back into the pool, using soap and sponges to slowly wash each other. Delicate brushes of skin along with intimate and quiet kisses, resting in the pool of still steaming water as their muscles relaxed and they held in each in quiet company before going back to the world where their relationship would still be hidden except for behind these golden doors.

**Author's Note:**

> When your fandom dont got much content so u make your own :'))


End file.
